Sharing Fate
by laharvey125
Summary: Shizako and Itachi are on the run from the Undead. Will they live out the night or join the mindless mob? [A short ItaShiza AU Zombie Oneshot written for Shizako-san from dA]


The eerie moans and unearthly groans of the undead filled the once lively streets. What had once been a thriving village was now a death trap. There was no telling how many had survived the plague or how many would even survive the night. There were just too many zombies, feeding and gorging themselves on the flesh of the weak, to avoid them all. Itachi and Shizako were among the few on the run, still desperate to live.

"Quick in here!" Itachi said with ragged breath as he half-carried, half-dragged Shizako Nara in the safety of the alleys shadows.

She could barely keep her eyes open and her left leg burned with unimaginable pain. Her last encounter with the undead had nearly done her in. She would have turned had Itachi not rescued her when he did. But for what end? She was too weak to be of any use now and knew that Itachi was equally exhausted. "Go…leave me…" she mumbled in a thick voice through swollen lips

"No!" He said firmly just before he stumbled.

She pressed a hand against his chest to feebly try to push him back. "I'll o-only slow you d-down! Please!"

"Forget it," he said tersely as he tightened his grip on her. "I'm not leaving you behind."

He kicked in the door of a house only to find it empty. He led Shizako over to lean against a table. Then he quickly set about securing the door and any other weak spots. This abandoned house had to be a fortress now; it had to withstand the incredible strength of the undead. Shizako trembled as she struggled to remain on her feet, but the pain in her leg seared and she could feel it starting to spread. Then she looked down to see blood dripping from her leg…it was worse than she'd feared. It was an open wound…ugly, deep, and exposed…she collapsed to the floor in panic. It was truly over now.

"That should do it. We'll be safe now." Itachi said resolutely when he returned. He cried out in surprise to find her on the floor. "Shiza! Are you alright?"

She panted softly as he gathered her in his arms. She slowly shook her head back and forth. "It's…too late…"

"No, no its not," he said firmly, his tone as cold as ice. "Now stop being so pessimistic!"

"I'm bleeding!" Her voice croaked as she tried to raise it. "I've been exposed!" Itachi went impossibly pale as his gaze dropped to her bleeding leg. "It's too late," she said softly as she realized that he now knew the seriousness of the situation. "Leave before I turn...turn into…" her voice now died completely. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Itachi suddenly wrenched her leg up to his mouth and sucked on the wound. "I-I-Itachi!" She cried out in complete shock. She knew that he was attempting to suck out the poison but still blushed furiously as she found the gesture strangely erotic. Well if she was going to become an undead, at least she got to experience this first. But something was wrong…he wasn't spitting out the blood…he was swallowing it. "What do you think you're doing?!" She snapped as she succeeded in shoving him back. "You'll be infected too!"

"I know," he said solemnly as he gazed at her with his penetrating eyes. He held her close to him once again. "Whatever happens now…we will share the same fate."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "But why?" She choked out as her body started to grow cold and numb…the change was fast approaching. "Why would you throw away your life so easily?"

"I'm not," he murmured as he leaned in close to her mouth. "You are my life. Life won't part us and now neither will death."

"You idiot," she whispered as he kissed her with his blood-stained lips. Tears now spilled down her cheeks as she felt her heartbeat begin to slow down. Zombies pounded on the glass door. There was no need to run away anymore for soon they would both be joining the mindless masses. But for one perfect moment Itachi was hers and the coldness of her skin felt the warmth of his love.


End file.
